Remember
by Not Entirely Gone
Summary: Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles all wake up in a hospital with their respective Rowduruff Boy sitting at the edge of the bed. None of the girls remember anything about their pasts. Takes place in the future when the girls and boys are in their twenties. Reds, Blues, and Greens galore
1. A Blossoming Problem

**HEY**,** HEY! decided to start this while I wait for everyone to resend their OC. try to** **enjoy**. **Edit: I could use a Beta Reader, you know.**

_Monday, (Blossom's POV)_

I awoke with a pounding in my head. I had no idea where I was, much less who. Everything was blurry and I couldn't see much besides a red shape sitting next to the bed I was currently in. "Blossom! Oh thank god, I thought I had lost you!" The shape became more distinct, and I could identify the outfit, but not the face.

There was a man there, who seemed to be in his early twenties. He wore an almost blood red shirt That went with his pure red eyes. He had dull jeans, which were torn and looked like they hadn't been washed for a few days. He had black tennis shoes that had white laces. His hair was an orange-red color, which he had put into a ponytail because of its decent length. He had a red baseball cap to complete the entire outfit.

"Who," I coughed out. "Who are you?"

The man's eyes filled with hurt and loss, then asked quietly. "Y-you mean you don't remember me?"

"Sorry, no." I said, watching as his expression changed from hope to despair. "Should I?"

He looked up, then reached down and grasped my hand. I waited to see what he would do next. He slowly lifted my hand until it was in clear view. On it, I saw the most surprising thing since waking up. There was a wedding ring on my ring finger.

"You're my wife." As my eyes shot open in shock, he lowered his head. " Now I know how Butch and Boomer felt."

"Who?" I asked him.

"My brothers, your sisters are with them at moment." He said monotonously, not even looking up.

"Sisters?" I looked at him. Why was this happening to me? What was going on? Who is this man? More importantly, who am I?

"Yeah, your sisters." He said, and I heard his voice crack.

I looked at him intently. It seemed like he was going through a lot, like me. "Well," I started to say. "Can you at least reintroduce yourself?"

He looked up and gave me a sad, broken smile. "I'm Brick Jojo, and I love you, Blossom Utonium."

I smiled at these words. "Well, Mr. Jojo, its a pleasure to meet you again."

He gave a weak laugh. "Brick is fine."

"Okay, Brick." I said, feeling a lot better than when I woke up.

"I think you should be well enough by now to get out of bed and see what you look like." Brick said, standing up and offering me his hand. I lightly grabbed it and he pulled me up. My legs felt like jelly as he led me over to a mirror. I took one look in and gasped.

I looked almost exactly like Brick. I had long, flowing orange-red hair and slightly tanned skin. My eyes weren't as vibrant as his, mine were more pinkish. I had on a plain white hospital gown that went down to my ankles. Besides my panties, which I wasn't about to look at with Brick in the room, I didn't have anything else on. But that thought of the panties made me think of something that caused me to freeze.

"Brick..." I said slowly.

"Yes Blossom?" Was the reply.

"Do we, um..Do we have any kids?" I asked. Now, don't ask me why I believed this guy when he said that him and I were married, it just felt right when he said it, not to mention I got bubbly inside when he said 'I love you' to me.

"We were planning to before.." He stopped.

"Before what?" I asked him.

Instead of answering, Brick broke down into tears. " Come on Blossom! Tell me you remember me! The walks in the forest! The first kiss on the beach! The proposal on your birthday! Tell me you remember something!" He couldn't control himself anymore. I watched him as he sobbed and slowly approached.

"I'm sorry." I started to say softly. "I don't remember any of that. But it sounds nice. I'm sure that, eventually, I might remember something." I put my arms around him to comfort him.

"I guess this means I have to start over." Brick said. He gently took the ring off my finger and wiped his eyes, then stood. He looked down at me. "If anybody asks," He started, voice wavering, "I didn't cry."

**Next chapters will be longer, I promise. I know Brick was OOC but I had to have Blossom see his caring and soft side first. Tell me what you think of it. P.S Sorry if it's bad. Its past midnight at the moment...R&R please**


	2. And The Bubble Bursts

** I must have been hit with an inspiration beam or something. Anyway, here you are,the second chapter.** **It doesn't have anyone waking up,just the Rowdy's feelings.**

_2 weeks_ _earlier, Monday_ (Boomer's POV)

I silently cursed myself, how could I have simply let my little Bubbles do something so dangerous? I should have said no, like a good boyfriend. It was my fault she was sleeping here in the hospital in critical condition. I looked over her cute body. Her blonde hair was just adorable the way and wore it, up in two pigtails on both sides her head. She still had the facial features of a goddess, and a body to match. Hell, I think she looks adorable in the hospital gown.

'No! Bad Boomer!' I scolded myself. How can I think about her body in this situation? I looked down at her sleeping body, and felt a wave of sadness and guilt wash over me. I put her in this situation in a way. I felt the slowly start to form, then run down my cheeks. "Bubbles..." I choke out her name. "Please...wake up."

I looked at the floor and started sobbing. "Don't leave me! Please Bubbles! Just. Wake. Up!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up. Above me was my emerald eyed brother, Butch. He had bloodshot eyes that clashed with his entire green get-up. He raven black hair which was normally meant to be messy, was now naturally messy. He wore a green v-neck, the only nice shirt he had left, and he had recently bought new jeans to replace the old ones and, like the of the boys, had on signature black sneakers.

He looked down at me with sad eyes. "How is she?" He asked me.

"No better than last week." I replied, my breath coming out in short little pants, then I looked up and asked. "How's Cup?"

Butch just shook his head. I sighed and looked down and saw that Butch was carrying some stuff. I looked closer and saw a green blanket and..."Octi?!" I grabbed my girlfriends stuffed animal that she's had since she was born. I looked up at my brother. "Where did you get this?" I asked, feeling like I was about to cry again.

"Salvaged it from the wreckage." He said and turned around. "I'm going to go check on Buttercup." And with that he walked off.

I looked down and started to cry again. Then I stopped and thought about Butch and Brick. It was hard enough for me, but Bubbles is only my girlfriend. Buttercup is Butch's fiancee and Blossom is Brick's wife. Brick must be going insane. I looked back at Bubbles, and put Octi in her arms. Then I lightly kissed her forehead. "I-I'll be back love, I promise.

I got up off my chair and walked out of the room, my sorrow being replaced by anger. "Why?" I punched a wall, denting it and causing my hand to bleed. "Won't?" I punched the wall again. "You?" I punched it a third time. "Wake?" And again. "UP?!" My d went though the wall, scaring some nurses. My entire arm was bleeding heavily, but I didn't care. All I wanted was my Bubbles. My sweet, cheerful, bubbly Bubbles. But I can't, and it's driving me insane. I want to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her everything is going to be all right, and I want her to giggle in her cute way and tell me that she already knew that. But I can't, and when I find whoever did this to her, I'll rip them to shreds.

I put my back against the wall and let myself slide down. This was the first time I had ever left Bubbles side since the...thing happened. Brick had tried to convince me last week, but that didn't end so well.

_Flashback_

"Come on Boomer, Bubbles will still be here when you come back." Brick said opening the the room the girls were in.

"I'm not leaving, and I've already told you, I'm staying with my gilrfriend!" I had raised my voice at the last word, and then Brick seemed to snap.

"You think that I don't want to spend every living hour I have sitting next to Blossom?" He retorted. "Who happens to be my wife!" He seemed a bit aggravated. "We're grown men, Boomer, so start acting like one." With that he turned around. "Oh, don't bother coming to work after this shitstorm is over, the boss said you were fired."

I lifted my head and looked over his face. It betrayed no signs of emotion, like Butch. Why can't I be strong like them? How do they do it? I sighed sadly and took Bubbles hand. "Please wake up soon, I don't know how much more I can take." I begged my girlfriend. "Please Bubbles...for me..wake up." I held her hand tighter and began to cry again.

_End_ _Flashback_

I wiped the tears away and stood up and with a deep breath, walked downstairs to go outside. I'll be back Bubbles, I swear to you.

**Sorry it wasn't much longer than the first. Well I love you guys who decided to favorite/follow my story! Hope you enjoyed**


	3. Buttering Them Up

**Hey guys! So far all I hear is how good this story is. but some constructive criticism would be helpful. Also if things start to get confusing, just PM me and I'll try to sort things out by either putting it in that chapters end A/N note or PM you back. So here are some Greens, hope you enjoy. By the way, I'll be skipping around in the three weeks,**** I will always compare the time of one chapter to the time of the last one and** I'll fill in what happens between in later chapters and I'll see if I finish this before I promise a sequel or a prequel That's right, I'm not giving the details of what happened to them unless I: A. finish this story. too many PMs/reviews asking or C. I decide to. *evil laugh*

**Disclaimer(Forgot this on the last two): I do not own the powerpuff girls or any of the characters, but the story line is completely mine.**

_The Next Week, Monday_(**A/N This means one week ago from the first chapter**)

_(Butch's POV)_

I sat at the side of Buttercup's bed, stroking her hair. As I looked down upon her I felt something that I had never felt before, weakness. In my entire life, nothing has ever made me feel as week as I am now. I sighed and looked over to Brick, who was leaning over Blossom's bed. He looked even more worried than I felt. I couldn't believe this had happened, especially since I had just proposed last month. It was so romantic, well, at least in our case. We had just finished a race from one side of the town to the other on foot, where I had hid the ring.

_Flashback_

"Finally, what took so long?" Buttercup asked me as I zoomed up to her.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, trying to defend my ego. But then I remembered why I even did the race.

"I've been waiting for fifteen damn minutes." She said with a hint of anger and approached me.

"Sorry, Cup." I said plainly. I wasn't thinking about her waiting, I was thinking of an excuse to go to the hiding place of the ring.

"Did you stop for a fucking drink or something?" She asked, clearly pissed.

Stop for a drink...that's it! Brain, you can be useful sometimes! "Uhh, yeah...sorry about that. Now I have to go really bad."

"Butch, you're a grown ass man, just piss in the forest, I'll see you tomorrow." Buttercup started to fly off.

"Wait!" I almost shouted and she looked down, raising one eyebrow. If she left, then this was all for nothing.

"What is it now, Butch. Do you need me to hold your hand?" She asked sarcastically.

Actually, that wouldn't be half-bad...the ring! "Please just wait?" I looked at her with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." She humphed.

I smiled and zoomed off to the hiding spot of the box containing the ring. I grabbed it and zoomed back to the entrance of the forest, making sure I was out of sight. Then I threw my voice to make it seem like I was deep in the forest. "Buttercup! I think I'm lost!"

"Just fly out!" She yelled back.

"But I can't see!"

"Fine." She shouted back, then mumbled. "Baby."

She started to run towards the forest and I pushed myself against a tree. When she ran past me, I cleared my throat and she spun around. I smiled. "Miss me?"

"Butch, what the fuck?" She pushed me and I almost flew backwards.

"I have a gift for you." I said, reaching behind my back.

"It better not be half-eaten chocolates like last time." She said.

"Trust me, it's better than that." I said as I pulled out the box and opened it. "Buttercup, these last few months with you have been the best. Now, I know we didn't meet the first time in a good situation, but I'm glad that you decided to trust me, even if it took a while. I'm even happier that you grew to love me as the years went on, and I came to love you as well. I want to fly through life with you next to me. Will you marry me?"

She looked at me, and I looked at her. A few seconds went by and nothing happened. Then Buttercup said, "Gag."

I almost fell backwards, was she rejecting me? I looked at her, more specifically, her eyes. They were filled with happiness, but her face didn't betray that emotion. "What?" I asked her.

"Butch, you know I don't like mushy romantic stuff. Seriously, you could have just come up to me and said 'Hey want to get married?' and I'd be fine." She smiled. "But sure, I guess you're stuck with me for life now."

I smiled at her, then leaned down and kissed her. "I wouldn't want to be stuck with anybody else."

_End Flashback_

It was hard to believe that we were now in this situation when our wedding was planned next week. I sighed and looked back down at Buttercup. "Come on Cup, you'll come through, you always do." Then I squeezed her hand and got up. I walked over to where I had put her lucky blanket. I slowly covered her upper body with the blanket, even though she already had one. Then I started to walk to the door, but before I left, I took one more longing glance at my Buttercup. Then I closed the door and walked down the hall.

**Well, what did you think of that? I'll do the same order the entire story. Once I cover everything, and the girls get their memories back, I might make a story about what the boys did while the girls were trying to remember. Thanks, don't forget to R&R! **


	4. Running Into A Brick Wall

**I just realized that I didn't have how Brick felt. So here it is and in the next chapter will be Blues. Sorry these are so short, I write them on my kindle late night which is why they tend to be around 850-900 words a** **chapter.**

_The Next Day, Tuesday (Brick's POV)_

I couldn't take it anymore, had been about a week since Bubbles woke up and Buttercup seemed to regain consciousness very slowly. But Blossom still showed no signs of life besides the cute, small breaths she took. I sighed and felt my chest fill with longing and hopelessness. From the looks of it, it seemed like she might never wake up. That thought made my heart drop and eyes to tear up. But I wasn't going to cry, at least not in front of Butch.

I looked over and saw that Butch still had the saddened look on his face, the one I assumed that I had on mine. He got up and slowly walked out. "I'm going to get some lunch!" He called before he walked out. "Do you want anything?"

I shook my head, how could I eat when my wife is laying in front of me and might possibly never wake? I wasn't hungry and that thought just made me even more sad. Butch left the room and I waited a minute or two before I broke down. "Why? Who would do this?" I asked nobody in particular. I grabbed Blossoms hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Please wake up soon..." I whispered. And then I thought back to our wedding day. It was the happiest day of my life.

_Flashback_

"You may now kiss the bride." The Professor said cheerily.

I looked at Blossom and she smiled up at me. "I love you Blossom."

She smiled even bigger. "I love you too Brick."

With that, I pulled her close and kissed her deeply. I heard Bubbles crying, hopefully from joy, while Boomer clapped loudly. Buttercup was making a gagging noise before kicking Butch in the groin, probably because he made a stupid comment like always. And n there was dad, sitting there with a bored expression on his face.

"Is it over? Because I, Mojo Jojo, have to get back to making plans to take over the universe."

"Dad, give it up. You're too old to do anything like that." I heard Butch say.

"Too old?!" Dad almost had a cow. "I, Mojo Jojo, am not too old to do anything that I, Mojo Jojo, want to do!"

"Want to get out of here?" I whispered into Blossoms ear. She giggled and nodded, so I picked her up bridal style and flew off with her in my arms. "So how does it feel to be Mrs. Jojo?" I asked her.

"It's kind of weird to have the surname of my arch nemesis." She replied.

I laughed. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

Blossom laughed before pulling me into a kiss, which prevented me from flying any further. I leaned into the kiss and soon enough, we forgot where we were. I finally broke the kiss and looked at her. "So, are you hungry?"

"Starved." Blossom replied. "Where do you want to go?"

"Anything is good with me." I told her and she smiled at me.

"How about Chineese food?" She asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I said, kissing her on her forehead as I started to fly towards an Asain restaurant that had had just opened.

"Hey Brick?" I heard Blossom say.

"Yes, Bloss?"

"Do you promise never to leave me?" I looked down and saw her worried expression, she was serious. "Only of you promise never to leave me."

_End Flashback_

And now she was like this. I had failed my duties as a leader, a protecter, and a husband. How am I supposed to protect a child if I can't even protect her. My breaths became shorter and quicker. It wasn't too long before I started to cry. I grabbed Blossoms shoulders and started to shake her and yelled. "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Uhh Brick?" I heard Boomers voice.

"Is he okay, Boomer?" I heard the voice of Bubbles.

"No Bubbles, I don't think he is." He said sadly then he asked Bubbles. "Could you wait outside for a little?"

"Okay." There was a pause and then I heard the door open and close. There were footsteps and then Boomer was beside me. I looked up at him.

"Enjoying your time with Bubbles?" I asked, venom seeping in my voice.

He looked down at me. "Look, I know you're upset that Blossom is still like this. But you shouldn't be mad at me."

I knew I shouldn't, but I was pissed because Boomer didn't know the pain I felt and he already had Bubbles back. It wasn't fair, not for me or Butch. Boomer was the one who was still dating Bubbles. I was married and Butchs wedding was supposed to be in six days. I hated Boomer for being able to have a dialogue instead of a monologue with his counterpart.

"Shut up and go make out with Bubbles." I spat.

He looked back at the door. "You and I both know she doesn't remember anything besides things twenty year olds should know. For all you know, Blossom will be exactly the same."

"Shut up!" I yelled, tears running down my face. "Get out!"

Boomer looked shocked for a few seconds before nodding. "I'm sorry." He turned and walked towards the door. "But you need to accept it, Brick. She's not going to be the same Blossom when she wakes up."

"Get out now," I growled. "before I make you."

He opened the door and Bubbles looked a little worried. He gave one last look back at me, before leaving. I broke broke down and fell to the floor. "I can't take this! I can't!" So I just sat there, crying.

**I guess you could say Brick is OOC, but what would you be doing in that position? So tell me what you think. Blues next chapter**


	5. Rising Bubbles

**Sup ma homies? I'll never do that again. Once again I forgot the disclaimer. But I'm too excited to do that because I have people I need to entertain. But anyway this chapter has Blues. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show PPG or anything like that besides the plot.**

_Six Days Ago, Wednesday (Boomer's POV)_

The waiting was really the only thing that was driving me insane. I stood by Bubbles bed. I hadn't left it since yesterday, not wanting to miss anything that happened here. I couldn't take it anymore so I started to peace back and forth. I kept this up for about thirty minutes before I heard a rustling. I froze, besides the girls I was the only one in the room. Which meant...I spun around and saw, "Bubbles!"

_(Bubble's POV)_

I awoke in a strange place with a pounding in my head. "Bubbles!" Hey that's me!

I looked over to where the voice came from and saw THE BIGGEST HEART-THROB EVER!

This guy had on ragged blue jeans that had many rips and tears, jot to mention it was faded beyond belief. He also had black sneakers that were obviously beaten and worn. He wore a darkish blue hoodie that looked incredibly cute on him and his industry blond hair was naturally messy. And his eyes, they were like a darkening night blue. He's adorable!

"Bubbles! Oh my god!" The guy ran hugged me. I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Um...hi..Who are you?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"What do you mean who am I?" He responded. "Its me, Boomer!"

"I'm sorry," I said, looking up into his cute, blue eyes. "I don't know anybody named Boomer, mister. Wait! Now I do!"

Boomer looked at the ground, sadly. Oh no! Did I upset him? I don't want to upset him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He said, before looking up at me. He was decent amount taller than me so he was still kind of looking down. "You really don't know who I am?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry..."

He sighed and turned around, muttering about 'not what he wanted to happen.'

"Is everything okay?" I asked him, pushing myself into a sitting position.

"No, everything is not okay." He said, spinning back around. "You really don't remember me? Or the stuff we did? Like the amusement park? The picnics? How about our first kiss?"

First kiss? I don't remember kissing him or anyone for that matter. Not that I would mind kissing him. I shook my head. "No, I don't." But in a way, I did. The mention of the amusement park and the picnic and everything filled me with warmth. I could hear the laughter of children and the sounds of rides. But there was no visual. "But I'm sure we were great friends."

"Actually, we were more than friends." He almost whispered.

I blushed. "W-we were?"

He nodded. He looked really hurt, and I couldn't stand to see him like this. I threw the covers off me and started to stand, but a sharp pain caused me to fall. Boomer ran and caught me. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

I grabbed my temples. The pain was killing me, but I'd have to bear through it for my supposed boyfriend. "Yeah. I'm fine." I managed to stand up. "Thanks for catching me."

"Bubbles, I'd take a bullet for you."

I smiled up at him, then I noticed something. "Who are those women?"

Boomer looked over. "Shit." I heard him murmur under his breath.

"What?" I asked him, heading over to the red head.

I felt a strong wave of sorrow wash over me as I looked down on her, but I didn't know why. I walked over to the raven hair colored woman and felt another wave of sorrow pass over me when Boomer finally answered. "They're your sisters."

"They are?" I wasn't all that surprised. It would explain the sad feeling that I had felt looking down on their unconscious bodies. All of a sudden, another searing pain went through my head. I saw me as a child, fighting evil with my sisters. I tried to listen but the only thing I heard was two names. "Blossom...Buttercup..." I mumbled, unsure if Boomer heard me or not.

"Yeah, and they're in the same condition you were in since last week." He responded, apparently not have heard my mumble.

"I've been in a coma for a week?" I asked him, not sure if I should believe him or not.

"Yeah, you're lucky you aren't dead. We barely got you girls out of there alive." He looked over at me. "I don't know what I would have done if you had."

Two questions immediately popped into my head. One, who else saved me and my sisters, and two, got out of what alive. I decided to ask the second one first. "Uhh..where did you find us?"

Boomer looked away. "I...don't want to talk about it."

It obviously pained him to think about what happened so I asked the next question. "And what do you mean by we?"

"Oh, my brothers and I got you." He said. Then, as if on cue, the door opened and two other men walked in.

"Hey Boomer," The green-eyed one started. "how is Bub-" Then he saw me.

"Butch you know Bubbles. Bubbles, this is Butch." Boomer introduced me to the first brother. Then he pointed to his red eyed brother. "And that's Brick."

"Hi!" I said. They looked at me, before rushing over and checking on Blossom and Buttercup.

"Fuck!" Butch shouted when he saw that Buttercup and Blossom were in the same condition.

"Umm...I think I better go get Bubbles some other clothes than a hospital gown." Boomer said.

"Yay! New outfits!" I ran to the door.

"I'll see you guys later." I heard Boomer say behind me.

"Yeah...later." Brick said monotonously.

With that I opened the door and walked into the hall, ready to go into the outside world.

**Well, I'm not sure if Bubbles is OOC or not. Tell me what you think of her awaking. Thanks for liking and reading my story guys! By the way, I need a beta reader for this story.**


	6. A Good Cup of Joe

**Oh my god this is so difficult. Leave a review or PM me if you want a prequel or a sequel. Also as I'm writing this, my brother is reading this, so I'm preparing for an onslaught of positive and negative comments. Halp. This chapter has a lot of swearing in it. I blame it on the fact of the lack of the blues!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this? We all know I don't own PPG.**

_One Week Later, Wednesday (Butch's POV)_

I leaned back in my chair, throwing a ball against the wall opposite of the beds. It was almost midnight and I wasn't really supposed to be here, but hey, neither was Brick. We both sat next to our counterparts bed. Blossom still hadn't shown any sign of waking, but Buttercup had been moving a little. It gave me a little more hope and encouragement.

"So...you hear anything from Boomer?" I asked Brick.

"Not since Bubbles woke up." He responded. "Could you stop bouncing the ball?"

I shook my head. "Not a chance, bro. You know I fidget when I'm nervous or bored." I continued bouncing the ball.

A few minutes of silence passed between us, except for the sound of the ball hitting the wall and the floor. I could see that Brick was getting more and more aggravated, but I couldn't help it. "Okay that's it!" Brick shouted, then lasered my ball.

"What the fuck?!" I yelled, falling back out of my chair.

"It was getting on my nerves." Brick stated calmly.

"On your nerves my ass, you fucking shot it down!" I was pissed. That was my favorite ball.

"Just...shut up." He said, sounding annoyed.

All he had to say was shut up? Man, Brick is off his game. But considering the fact that his wife is passed out not 15 feet away, that would make sense. Just then, we heard a small shuffling. Brick shot out of his chair, literately.

"Shit!" He yelled, trying to get his head out of the ceiling. Meanwhile, I was having trouble breathing from laughing so much.

"Damn, my head." A voice came from one of the beds, and I stopped laughing.

"Buttercup!" I zoomed over and tackle hugged her, sending her flying onto the floor with me.

But something wasn't right, instead of hugging me back, she pushed me off. "Get the hell off me, pervert!"

"Pervert? Wutchu' talkin bout?" I asked in the annoying way that I always did.

"I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a madman propelling himself at me. What do you think I'm talking about?" She said, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Cup, it's me, Butch." I said, unsure of what to think of this situation.

"Cup? Just who the hell do you think you are? There are only four people who can call me that. The Professer, Blossom, Bubbles, and...and...damn it I can't remember." She said, rubbing her head.

Brick got his head out of the ceiling and came up to me. Then he whispered, "Seems like she remembers the most so far. Do you think it has to do with the length of being unconscious?"

I shook my head. "I doubt it, Cup wasn't in such a bad condition when we found the girls, remember?"

He nodded, then looked to Buttercup. "It seems like she doesn't remember anything about you. It must be like you've been erased from her life. Like, maybe she remembers what you guys did, but her mind is replacing you with somebody else."

"What the hell? SPEAK. ENGLISH." I said, making my brother go from professer mode to brother mode.

"She doesn't remember you at all. Nothing, not even when we were the bad guys." He explained.

"Well, shit." I looked at the ground.

_(Buttercup's POV)_

I awoke in a dark room, with a pounding head. I heard two distant voices talking and then a flash of light. I shot up, causing one of the men to shoot up into the ceiling. The other one started to laugh his ass off. Suddenly, there was a searing pain in my skull. "Damn, my head."

My hands shot to my mouth as soon as the words left my mouth. The man who was laughing shouted out my name before zooming forward as if he was shot out of a cannon or something. He hit me like a rocket and we both were thrown into the floor.

"Get the hell off me, pervert!" I shouted, what did this guy think he was doing? Attacking a defenseless woman? Okay, I wasn't defenseless, but still!

"Pervert? Wutchu' talkin bout?" He asked in a joking manner.

"I open my eyes and the first thing I see is a madman propelling himself at me. What do you think I'm talking about?" I almost yelled, what, did this guy have a learning disability or something? I got up and started to dust myself off, hopefully he would learn that smashing into a girl is not the best way to start a conversation.

"Cup, it's me, Butch." He said, standing slowly.

CUP?! How did this guy...Butch, how did he know my pet name? Besides, I only let my...sisters? Yeah, Blossom and Bubbles...and the...Professer? Oh right, the Professer. This guy was not the Professer or my sisters. So how the hell did he know it. Wait...there was one more. But, instead of thinking about it I yelled. "Cup? Just who the hell do you think you are? There are only four people who can call me that. The Professer, Blossom, Bubbles, and...and...dammit I can't remember." I knew there was one more person, but I just couldn't place it.

The other guy, who was in a red getup, walked up to the guy who tackled me. He whispered something in his ear and they had a little conversation. He looked at the ground before looking up and slowly walking over to me. "Do you know who I am?" He asked me.

He looked sort of familiar, but I couldn't say that I knew him. "Nope. Never seen you in my life."

He turned around and nodded at the red-head. "You were right, Brick." He looked back at me. "I'm Butch, sorry for the whole 'tackle you to the ground' thing."

"I'm Buttercup! I'm the best fighter in Townsville!" I boasted.

"I know..." Butch said softly.

"You okay?" I asked him, slowly approaching.

"Fine...I'm fine." He looked up. "Would you mind coming with me? I want to show you something."

I was trying to decide. Should I go, or should I stay? If the guy tried anything, I could easily dispatch him...I think I'd be safe to go. "Sure."

Brick sat back down as Butch held out his hand. I took it and he led me over to the door. "See you later Brick."

"Yeah...whatever." Was the response. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but feel bad for him as I was led out of the room. Oh well, time to see what Mc. Green has in store for me.

**Longest chapter yet! Thank you to all you guys to read and follow my story. The reviews are very uplifting and let me know that some of you people out in the world like my story. I'm not sure about a prequel but a sequel is doable and I might start on that soon. So like always, R&R people! I love you guys!**


	7. Out Into The World

**OKAY GUYS THIS IS THE THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER! But don't get upset! I'm going to make a story for what happens with Boomer and Bubbles, Brick and Blossom, not forgetting Buttercup and Butch between the time they're not in the hospital and after they get out. I might make a story for what happened to make them forget in the first place.**

_Twelve Days Later, Monday (Brick's_ _POV)_

It was nice, having the girls back. Boomer was smiling again, Butch was back to his rowdy asswipe self, and was ready to be a leader again. We were in a huge mall with all these smaller stores in it. This was the first time Blossom had been out in the world again and all the attention was making her shy. People were offering to give her and her sisters free items, from shirts to jewelry. It was amazing how they changed so much but yet so little.

Bubbles had on a sky blue hoodie, which really brought out her hair. She had a little darker blue shirt under that, not to mention some neon blue shorts. Blue was her color, just like green was Buttercup's. Buttercup had a green jacket, white undershirt, black fingerless gloves, and jeans. She was dressed exactly like Butch, but that's because that's the only out of both of them ever wear. Blossom only had my clothes to wear, so they were huge on her. They made her look incredibly cute and I couldn't help but stare. She had on my red hoodie and her hair was put in a ponytail that went through on of my baseball caps. She had on baggy jeans and gray sneakers.

That's why we were here today, to get Blossom some clothes. She had been awake for less than a week and was trying to live for a little. Bubbles had her arm hooked through Boomers, and Buttercup and Butch were having a friendly argument and Blossom and I had been walking silently next to each other. Bubbles looked over and saw me and Blossom walking quietly, then her eyes lit up. She whispered something into Boomers ear, to which he nodded. Then he whispered something into Butchs ear, who whispered to Buttercup. Bubbles was the first to talk.

"Hey Boomie?" She looked at Boomer.

"Yes Bubs?" He looked at her.

"Can we go check out that new perfume place?" She begged.

"Do we have to?" He whined.

"Yes!"

"Fine...see you guys later." With that, the Blues walked off.

Now it was us and the Greens. We kept on walking before something apparently caught Buttercups eye. "Hey Butch." She said, pointing to a sports store. "Bet you can't beat me over there."

Butch grinned. "A challenge? You're on!" He zoomed off, his green streak leaving a path.

"CHEATER!" Buttercup zoomed after him, her lime green one going after Butch's disappearing one. Now it was just me and Blossom.

"Do you think this has something to do with what Bubbles was whispering?" Blossom asked me.

"Definitely." I responded, they wanted to give me some time alone with Blossom.

She was noticeably shyer whenever we were alone, and she seemed to be looking anywhere than at me. She had a light blush which only made her look even cuter. I was trying to look for any good shops that held anything relatively close to what she would want to wear. "Ummm...how about here?" I heard her ask.

I looked at the store, and my eyes were flooded with pink. "Okay, do you want me to come in?" I asked her.

She nodded, and I sighed. I didn't want to really, but if it would make her feel better, I would. She opened the door and walked in, with me right behind her. A woman was standing behind the register. "Can I help you? Oh, hello Blossom. Are you feeling better?"

Blossom nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'd like to get a better outfit than...this." She gestured to the outfit she was wearing.

"What? My fashion sense isn't good enough for you?" I asked jokingly, and Blossom giggled.

The woman smiled warmly, but I saw a little confusion when she noticed something was off. "Would you like the regular?"

"Uhh...I guess..." Blossom said, unsure of what the regular was. The woman nodded, then she pointed over to a section in the back part of the store. "It's over there, sweetie."

Blossom walked off and the woman approached me. "Staying out of trouble these days, Brick?"

I laughed, "Come on! You know the last bad thing I did was in high school! And that was only drinking under the age."

She just chuckled. "So, how is Blossom? I mean, you know after the whole incident with-" She stopped as she saw my expression.

"Uhh...she doesn't really remember me..." I said looking at the ground.

"Really?" The woman looked surprised.

"Yeah, so now I have to start over. Bubbles didn't remember Boomer, and Buttercup had no idea who Butch was." I smiled at the memory of what happened when Buttercup woke up.

"That's awful!" Exclaimed the woman, and I nodded.

"Umm...how much do I owe you?" Blossom walked out with a pile of clothes.

The woman looked at me with a sad expression. "It's on the house, just go change in the back."

Blossom nodded and I smiled at her. "I'll be waiting right here, okay?"

She smiled and nodded, then walked to the back of the store. The woman smiled sadly. "It seems like she's dependent on you."

I nodded, "She remembers the least compared to her sisters. Bubbles barely knew who Blossom or Buttercup was. It was kind of scary."

The woman looked at me. "Don't worry, it'll get better. She'll come back, slowly but surely."

I heard footsteps and looked up. My jaw dropped, Blossom was standing there wearing pink short shorts. She had on a pink t-shirt on, hot pink shoes, and her hair was kept in a ponytail with a dark pink bow. "So...how do I look?" She asked.

"You look amazing." I told her, and she blushed.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Trust me sweetie, he knows what he's talking about." The woman said.

Blossom smiled. "Thank you for everything."

"Not a problem!" The woman smiled. "Anything for the leader of the Powerpuff Girls."

"Come on Blossom, we should go meet up with the others." I said, the pink was getting to me again.

"Okay..." She said and walked to the door and I opened it for her. And as we walked out of the store, Blossom took my hand.

"You okay?" I asked her. She just nodded and blushed.

"Yeah, I just wanted to." She looked up at me and blushed even harder. "That's okay, right?"

I smiled down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**AAAAANNNND THERE WE GO! Hope you guys like it! This was just kind of focused around Reds and how it starts to develop again. The rest will be in the sequel. R&R I love you guys!**


	8. Out Into The World: Blues Edition

**Hey guys, I'm feeling kind of down lately and don't really feel like writing, but I can't keep you guys waiting now can I? I have an idea as well. I will do one request story for the PPG, but it will be the first person to PM me. Enjoy.**

_Earlier That Day (Boomer's POV)_

Well, today was an important day, at least for Blossom. We had to wake up early in the morning just to get ready for...wait for it, shopping. Bubbles was sleeping with me, like in the same bed, not the other thing. She had one arm around Octi and the other lay at her side. She looked really cute the way her chest slowly rose then lowered. Then my eyes started to drift. No! Bad Boomer! I sighed and then, even though I hated to do it, I gently shook Bubbles awake. "Bubs, it's time to get up."

"Do I have to, Boomie?" She asked, squeezing her eyes tight and holding Octi even closer.

"Yes Bubbles, it's for Blossom." That was all I had to say before Bubbles jumped out of bed.

I had already known this but I still couldn't help but blush. "Hey Bubbles?"

"Yes?" She asked as she looked for an outfit.

"Maybe you could sleep with more than just a bra and panties, you know? Maybe a shirt or something."

Bubbles giggled. "Don't act like you don't like it Boomie." And I blushed harder.

"Just...go get changed." I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Ha! I knew it!" She exclaimed as she went to get dressed.

I turned around and started to get dressed myself. I pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and worn blue jeans. These go nicely together, along with my dull blue sneakers. I heard the bathroom door open and Bubbles came out. Oh my god, she was drop dead beautiful. "Hey Boomie, whatchya starin at?" Bubbles asked me.

"Just you, Bubs, just you." I smiled. She had on a dark is t-shirt and neon blue shorts. She also had on blue shoes like me.

"Well stop it. You know I don't like attention like that." She said, jokingly. "Hey, do you think you could fly me to the mall?"

"Bubbles come on." I started to protest. "You can fly by yourself, you're a big girl."

"Pleaaaassseee Boomie? I'm really tired." She begged me.

"Fine, but only because you asked." I said, giving in.

"Yay." She said, then yawned.

"Its cold out, you should get a sweater." I said, sticking my head out the window.

"Can I use yours?" She asked me, pulling out my hoodie.

"Sure." I said, and she threw it on.

I flew or her and picked her up how a groom picks up his bride. "I'll get us there, you should sleep for now."

Bubbles nodded and put her head on my chest as I opened the window and slowly flew out, she was almost weightless and carrying her would be no problem. Within minutes, she was out and by the time we got to the mall, I think I could say that she was well rested. We landed and the first thing that I noticed was that Butch and Buttercup were already here, having a "friendly" argument. But when they saw us they stopped. Buttercup ran up and gave Bubbles a hug as Butch and I did the old hand shake we had come up with as kids.

"Bubs! How's life with a Rowdy?" Buttercup asked.

"Nice to see you too, Cup. Life with Boomie bas been great." Bubbles responded.

"I have to deal with Bitch over here every day." Buttercup said, sounding annoyed, but there was humor in her voice.

"Hey you can't call me that! I'm nothing like a female dog." Butch said.

"Fine, you're an asshole." Buttercup said and Butch smiled.

"Exactly."

Bubbles just giggled and I rolled my eyes. It was always like this with them, even before the memory loss. You really couldn't tell the change unless you saw that we were more distant. I put my arm around Bubbles and looked at them. "Seems like you two get along nicely."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Butch said. "I clearly haven't had enough time to get my relationship status back to fiancee. It takes more than three to four weeks, all right?"

"Ah, yes." I said.

"Knock it off you two." Brick's voice entered the conversation.

"Finally. We were getting bored." Buttercup said.

"Cup, don't go so hard on them. Blossom just got up last week." Bubbles said.

Buttercup sighed and Brick landed. "So where's Blossom?"

"Right here." Blossom landed close to Brick.

"What happened? Fashion took a day off?" I heard Butch say, followed by a grunt after getting elbowed in the stomach.

Blossom looked to the ground, blushing. Buttercup growled at Butch, then looked at Blossom apologetically. "He didn't mean it, he's just being stupid like always."

Blossom nodded. "Okay."

"Dammit Butch! Do you see what you did?" Bubbles went over and whispered something in Blossom's ear that seemed to cheer her up. When she came back I asked her, "Bubs, what did you tell Blossom?"

"Just something to do with Butch." She responded.

"Okay lets get this over with." Butch said, hands on his stomach.

And with that, we walked in. It was huge. There were stores going so far back that I couldn't even see all of them. We started walking, looking for a store that might have clothes that Blossom would like. We kept this up for a little before Bubbles looked over at Brick and Blossom, then whispered in my ear. "Let's go somewhere to give Blossom some time alone with Brick."

I nodded, they deserved the time together. I whispered to Butch, "Bubbles thinks we should give the reds some time together."

He just shrugged and whispered something into Buttercup's ear. We kept on walking before Bubbles spoke up.

"Hey Boomie?" She looked at me.

"Yes Bubs?" I asked her, hoping that this was part of what she told me earlier

"Can we go check out that new perfume place?" She begged.

"Do we have to?" I whined, playing along.

"Yes!"

"Fine...see you guys later." I said, then walked off with Bubbles.

"So where are we really going?"

"To the perfume place." Bubbles said cheerly.

"Aw come on!"

We spent most of the day just looking around a woman's shop. Eventually I figured it was time for us to head back. "Come on Bubbles."

"Already?" Bubbles asked.

"Come on." I took her head and lead her to the meetup spot. Buttercup and Butch were already waiting for us. "Do you think it worked?" Buttercup asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. Shh! Here they come!" Bubbles shushed them.

Blossom and Brick came up to us, holding hands. Bubbles smiled and nodded at Buttercup. "Yep. It worked."

I smiled as Buttercup said something to Butch, then hugged him, when I felt a tugging on my sleeve. "Hey Boomie."

"Yes, Bubs?" I asked.

"Come here, I've got a surprise for you." She said, and I leaned down. The she pushed her lips against mine and put her arms around me. I hugged her back and leaned in to enjoy my little surprise.

**Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I had to write on a time limit. So R&R, I love you guys!**


	9. Out Into The World, Green Edition

**All right guys, last chapter. I'm amazed that it has gotten such good reviews. Thank you guys. I hope you like the finale. It might not be what you guys expected. I hope you enjoy.**

_That Morning, (Butch's POV)_

I woke up on the couch, with a massive headache. I have to stop drinking so much, it's not exactly good for my health. I threw off the covers and pushed myself into a sitting position. "My head..."

"Morning, sunshine." Buttercup's voice registered in my head.

"Hey Cup..." I grimaced. "Got anything for a hangover?"

"No, but will eggs be good enough?" She asked me.

"You know I love your eggs." I got up and smiled at her, and she gave me a playful punch.

I staggered out to the kitchen and sat down. Buttercup was wearing basically the only outfit that was in this house. She wore a green jacket with a white undershirt beneath it, which kind of made her breasts stick out. She caught my glance and smacked me. "Hey! It's too early to be looking there!" She put her black fingerless glove covered hands on her jean covered hips.

"Sorry..." I said unconvincingly as I started to eat my breakfast.

"Are you sure you'll be albe to come with me to the mall?" She asked me, and I could hear some worry in her voice.

"Cup, it's for your sister and my brother, of course I'll be able to come with you." I said, then gave her a wink.

"Do I have to smack you again?" She threatened.

"No, no, no. I'll just finish eating and then go get dressed." I said quickly.

"Good." Buttercup smiled.

The rest of the morning was quiet, I finished breakfast then went and got dressed.

"Race you to the mall, Cup." I said.

"See you there, Bitch." She smirked.

"How, in any way, does that make sense for my nickname?" I asked, but she had already started the race. I just rolled my eyes. "Goddamn woman." Then zoomed after her.

I caught up with her in a matter of seconds, and we zoomed down the streets with our green trails behind us. Below us, people waved and yelled things like 'Good morning'. Sometimes we would wave back down, before continuing the race. Within minutes, I saw the mall ahead of me and put on a burst of speed. Just when it seemed like I was about to win, the lime green streak shot out in front of me. Buttercup won.

"God dammit." I said as I landed. "You cheated."

"So?" She looked at me, "You still almost won."

I rolled my eyes. "Well now what?"

"Now, we wait."

"Oh come on!." I shouted.

"What? It's not my fault you have the attention span of a five year old." She said, smiling.

"At least I don't have the temper of a three year old!" I shouted, and she gust growled a little.

Buttercup looked like she was about to say something but then looked up. I followed her gaze and saw the blues descending. Well, it looked more like Boomer and a Bubbles who was trying to sleep. They landed and Buttercup ran up and gave Bubbles a hug as Boomer and I did an old handshake that we had come up with as kids.

"Bubs! How's life with a Rowdy?" Buttercup asked.

"Nice to see you too, Cup. Life with Boomie bas been great." Bubbles responded.

"I have to deal with Bitch over here every day." Buttercup said, sounding annoyed, but there was humor in her voice.

"Hey you can't call me that! I'm nothing like a female dog." I said.

"Fine, you're an asshole." Buttercup said and I smiled, she always knew what to say.

"Exactly." I said, matter-o-factly.

Bubbles just giggled and Boomer rolled his eyes, then put an arm around Bubbles and looked at us. "Seems like you two get along nicely."

"Hey! That's not fair!" I said, knowing what he meant. "I clearly haven't had enough time to get my relationship status back to fiancee. It takes more than three to four weeks, all right?"

"Ah, yes." He said.

"Knock it off you two." Brick's voice entered the conversation.

"Finally. We were getting bored." Buttercup said.

"Cup, don't go so hard on them. Blossom just got up last week." Bubbles said.

Buttercup sighed and Brick landed. "So where's Blossom?"

"Right here." Blossom landed close to Brick.

"What happened? Fashion took a day off?" I asked, joking. But that only rewarded me with a hard jab to the gut.

Blossom looked to the ground, blushing. Buttercup growled at me, then looked at Blossom apologetically. "He didn't mean it, he's just being stupid like always."

Blossom nodded. "Okay."

"Dammit Butch! Do you see what you did?" Buttercup yelled at me as Bubbles went over and whispered something in Blossom's ear that seemed to cheer her up.

"Can we just get this over with?" I groaned, holding my aching stomach. Buttercup smacked me as we walked in. There wasn't much to do here, and I didn't want to come, but I did just because it had to do with family. We had been walking for a little when Bubbles whispered something into Boomers ear and he nodded, then he whispered into mine. "Bubbles thinks we should give the reds some time together."

I shrugged and whispered into Buttercup's ear, "Bubbles thinks it would be a good idea to give the reds some time alone."

She smiled and nodded, then continued walking as if nothing happened. We kept walking and walking, Bubbles was the first to talk.

"Hey Boomie?" She looked at Boomer.

"Yes Bubs?" He looked at her.

"Can we go check out that new perfume place?" She begged.

"Do we have to?" He whined.

"Yes!"

"Fine...see you guys later." And with that, our plan was set in motion.

Buttercup looked at a store and I could see the gears in her head turning.

"Hey Butch." She said, loud enough for at lest Blossom to hear, and pointing to a sports shop.

I grinned, this was perfect. "A challenge? You're on!" I zoomed off, my green streak leaving a path.

"CHEATER!" Buttercup zoomed after me.

"What do you mean?" I yelled. "You caught up didn't you?"

She smiled and we landed in front of the shop. "So what do you want to get?" She asked me.

"Besides laid? Not much." I said, and got a death glare from my female counterpart.

"I meant in the store." She growled.

"Getting laid in the store?" I said, trying to be humorous. "I'd like to try that."

She smacked me. "Dammit Butch!"

I grinned and she just shook her head. "I'm going to the food court, you can join me or you can stay here." And with that, she flew off.

Well, I had nothing better to do, so I flew after her. We landed and got some cheeseburgers, then sat at a table. Desperate to kill the boredom, I asked Buttercup a question. "So you really don't remember anything about me before the hospital?"

"It's kind of hard, I know that there should be somebody in the memory...only there isn't..." She said slowly.

I nodded, taking a bite of my sandwich. "Okay, well you were planning on marrying me so we can both tell you're a crazy bitch." She smiled, then ate half of her cheeseburger. We didn't talk much after that, we finished our lunch and started heading back to the meeting spot we had arranged earlier. Once again, we were the first ones there. We waited for a little before Bubbles and Boomer started coming from the perfume shop, and Brick and Blossom from the clothes shop.

"Do you think it worked?" Buttercup asked Bubbles.

"I can't tell yet." She responded, then Brick and Blossom walked up, holding hands. "Yep, it did."

Buttercup smilied then looked at me. "Butch, I have to tell you something. The dates that you took me on sounded real nice and you seem like a great guy. And I don't care if it makes me a crazy bitch or not, I can see why I'd marry you." I smiled and looked down at her. "Thanks Cup."

She looked up at me, then wrapped her arms around me a hugged me tight

**OH MY GOD THIS CHAPTER WAS SO ANNOYING! I had to take from Chapter 7 and Chapter 8...so many tab switches...and the occasional copy and paste. Also gonna make a slight change to chapter 8**


End file.
